Average Morning Anew
by Sheamaru
Summary: It's just another morning really, but isn't it always more pleasant to wake up next to someone? [Shino x Shikamaru]


**Series/Disclaimer:** Naruto, which I don't own.**  
Pairing(s):** Shino x Shikamaru**  
Chapter OST:** Bunch of Air Gear tracks. **  
Warning(s):** Nothing much, just some sweet boy on boy lovin'.

**Author's Note:** HA! Yes, fear the random drabble. o:

I've always kind of wanted to write just a sweet no-point drabble about Shino and Shikamaru waking up in the morning. This really has no plot and the ending implies something that I'll probably never write but I like implying things.

Yes Shikamaru has a cat. You know why? Because on one of the chapter covers (I can't remember which) he's laying there with a sleeping cat. So, thus, he has a cat. And we all know Shikamaru isn't that creative so hence its name. xD

I'm trying to get back into the swing of things here so wish me luck. 

--------------------------------------- 

Shikamaru did _not_ wake up easily.

One would come to two conclusions when they realized this fact and one of them was that he should have woken up easier because of all the naps he insisted on taking. Either that or he just didn't like waking up because he would much rather spend his entire life sleeping. In reality, anyone coming to such conclusions would be drastically incorrect because the simple fact was that Shikamaru did not wake up easy. Even before he had come to enjoy the vacancy of sleep as much as he did, he never woke up easily. One would be more correct in thinking that it was _because_ of the fact Shikamaru did not wake up easily that he enjoyed the sanctity of sleep. If he didn't _have _to wake up, then he didn't have to go through its complications. Grogginess, realizing where he was and the inevitable fact that he had work that needed to be done now that he was greeting the waking world; no, he would much rather leave this experience behind permanently.

But perhaps this morning could be separated from that norm for a new one he was coming to enjoy.

For this morning, Shikamaru was not permitted the full space of room in his bed to roll around and yank his blankets over his head. He also was not waking up to pillows evasively falling off the bed or a particularly large cat residing somewhere on his body that made him even less enthusiastic to move. Instead, this morning, Shikamaru was fortunate enough to be waking up curled up against something different from a wayward pillow. As his pleasant dream world slipped away and he became alerted of himself and the things around him, he also became aware of the _person _beside him. The warmth of another human body was as undeniable as the feel of skin warmly resting against his own. Before even opening his eyes he could feel the rise and fall of a chest comfortably positioned under his arm and a hand snaked around his waist.

Fingertips brushed in an aimless way along the naked flesh stretched over his hip bone, bearing a steady rhythm that he couldn't pinpoint in his current state. A low and comforting hum echoed through his head via the ear pressed against a bare chest and he was sure, should he much care to follow it, he would find the fingertips' beat mixed in there some where. Curtains were brushed aside by a gust of wind and sunlight glided into the room like a dangerous blade making him jerk but instead of hiding himself away in a pillow, he found the clean scent of skin surrounding him as he shielded his eyes in a smooth expanse of neck. It guided effortlessly down into a gentle curve that stretched out to a rounded shoulder and provided an intimate hideaway from the day's light.

At the sudden discovery of his favorite hiding place he exhaled a long breath that was threaded with the usual groan of morning. Without missing a beat the fingers that danced along his hip moved up his back, tickling the otherwise undisturbed skin and making him shiver slightly before pulling the blankets up and curling more into the body beside his own. Lamely he kicked his leg out only to entwine it with a slightly thinner one beneath the covers and mumble in half-hearted annoyance, "Don't do that."

Beside him the chest tremored with a low chuckle and the hand that gave him Goosebumps not moments before rested warmly against his lower back. Almost instantly the little prickles of sensitivity faded under the touch and he relaxed back into his hiding place and, by default, the expanse of the form resting beside him. Already dozing off he barely managed a 'troublesome' through the large yawn that would make any great beast jealous. It was during this yawn that his other shifted (undoubtedly deciding the yawn was enough of a disturbance or distraction that Shikamaru would not notice the movement) and was soon leaning over him. Their stomach's lined one another comfortably under the blankets and soon butterfly kisses were dancing along his neck. A fluttery path descended from behind his ear across his jaw, under his chin and down his throat, they landed for only a brief second each time as they moved over his shoulders and back along his collarbone like a twisted migration pattern that would confuse any expert.

"Troublesome," he managed again with a bit more feeling, yanking the blankets up over his head which irrefutably plunged the one decorating him with kisses into a dim darkness as well. Unfortunately, this yanking of the blankets was not nearly enough to force the other to stop in his grazing touches and they continued to move downwards. Eventually the mouth found his navel and Shikamaru jerked in surprise as the small hole in his abdomen was greeted by a warm, moist tongue. Once again that low chuckle sounded and Shikamaru found his eyes irreversibly open which he promptly used for glaring, "If you don't stop that-"

"You'll grumble at me?" he asked as he moved up, positioning himself above the other's face again with a hard-to-make-out smile delicately touching his features. Already cat-like eyes narrowed a bit more at the mocking of his threats and he opened his mouth to say something only to be rudely interrupted by a familiar weight padding across his bedspread. Brown eyes turned towards the sinking portion of the blankets before glancing back to Shikamaru who seemed indubitably annoyed, "Looks like you have to get up now."

"The hell I do," Shikamaru snapped a moment or two before groaning. He knew he was right though and soon began squirming out from under the other and pushing the blanket off the both of them so his gaze could more firmly be fixed on his boyfriend and lover.

Not like Shino was taking much notice.

The Aburame was already climbing off the bed and had turned to start his usual ritual of shaking out the blankets to remake the bed when he noticed Shikamaru still glaring at him. Already the smile had gone from his features so he sighed and leaned across the bed, propping himself on one knee and one hand as he reached for the other. Placing the opposing hand on the back of Shikamaru's head, entwining his fingers amongst the brunette strands, he pulled the other forward and pressed his lips against the soft ones before him. Shikamaru attempted to act stubborn and refuse the kiss but after a few seconds was sucked into it and kissed back for the remaining seconds before Shino pulled away, "Now get out of the bed so I can make it."

"I moved out so I wouldn't have to deal with lines like that," Shikamaru pointed out but still moved to climb out of bed and picked up the large fur-ball that was getting prematurely comfortable across the bed sheets. Shino pulled the blankets and sheets off, tossing the pillows that had slipped off the side of the bed back on after fluffing them again and arranging them neatly. That was his answer. His shaking out the covers and spreading them out across the bed again in a routine but perfect way was the only answer Shikamaru got.

But he was okay with that.

Softly he padded out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, making his way towards the kitchen to make some coffee as well as warm a kettle for tea. He dropped the large orange and brown cat, whose name was rather unoriginally 'Fat Cat', to the floor where it immediately headed back towards the bedroom to sit outside the door and wait for Shino to allow him back in where he could curl up on the covers and sleep the rest of the day away. Shikamaru didn't blame him and was sure, once he retired, he would be doing something similar – though he had hands and could quite easily open doors on his own without needing to wait for someone to finish something as silly (yet apparently important) as bed making.

In conjunction with the beverages, the Nara began making a rather quaint breakfast of simply toast and an assortment of things to put on it. His personal favorite was apple jelly and he was rather thankful that Shino had taken a liking to it as well because they already differed on choices of things to drink in the morning. Just as the second batch of two finished he could hear the door opening and Shino silently migrating his own way to the kitchen. When he turned around, plate in hand, to head for the table the Aburame was sitting there with his glasses in front of him but not yet on.

Taking a seat beside him, Shikamaru set the plate down and the two silently ate. Shino with his habit of pulling the bread apart and tapping away the crumbs over the plate before eating it and Shikamaru simply balancing it in one hand, taking a bite, and looking across the room towards the kettle to make sure it wasn't getting too hot. Once the sound of bubbling water was greeted with the sight of steam – though not enough to make the pot whistle obnoxiously – he stood up and crossed the room to start finding mugs.

Carefully, he set the fresh mugs down in front of both of them before taking a seat and watching the steam crawl upwards in an escape from the hot contents of the cup, "Plans today?"

"Two group missions and one solo," Shino replied, already blowing cool air over the top of the tan liquid in his own mug to cool it before taking a sip. Shikamaru watched, always expecting a flinch or recoil from him that he never really got to see, until he set the mug back down and brown eyes turned in his own direction.

"I'm just working at the academy today," Shikamaru replied to the unasked question. Shino nodded in a way that made it impossible to tell if he had really been asking the question with his eyes or just knew he needed to respond in some way. Soon the Nara lifted his own mug and the two slipped into morning silence as they each finished their respective drinks. As usual, Shino finished first and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower while Shikamaru placed the breakfast items in the sink and went to change.

By the time the clock registered a half hour later, the two males were already finishing up their morning routines and back in the kitchen. Shikamaru was rinsing crumbs from the plate and setting it to join the matching mugs in the strainer when two arms snaked around his waist and pulled him back against a comfortably firm body. One of Shino's fingers slipped up over his chuunin vest, tugging down the top of the black turtleneck to expose pale skin. Lips grazed the flesh for a moment before pressing more firmly and Shikamaru tilted his head to allow for more room. A sly smile, resembling a controlled cat's grin, spread across his lips as he grumbled a falsely annoyed, "You're so _troublesome_." To which his only response was a chuckle.

He turned in Shino's arms, moving his own up to wrap around the other's neck and finding his lips more properly with his own. The kiss was not a chaste one, nor was it one of uncontrolled and fevered passion. It was soft and silent, sincere but firm. When they separated both were breathing a tad unevenly but only Shikamaru's lips were slightly reddened with the exchange – Shino's stayed as pale and fine as ever. It was impossible to avert his cat-like eyes from the other's mouth and curious thoughts of how they could stay so _neat_ invaded his mind. No matter what he did, how could Shino stay so orderly and finely pressed? So dominating and…organized? A sensation crawled up his spine, one that tickled him to turn and pin the other to the counter and fight to mess up that perfect image. Not destroy it; he hardly had the animalistic urge to kill his lover. No, just to mess it up a little, make it…make _him…_seem less untouchable.

Shikamaru loved Shino in control and neat but he loved him disheveled and breathless as well.

All thoughts were ceased as those lips he was watching so closely moved to form words eclipsed with a deep voice matching Shino's precise and proper appearance, "I've got to go."

Perhaps a tad immaturely, Shikamaru replied with a sigh and let his head slump forward against the other's shoulder, arms still enveloping his neck. No one knew how to ruin a moment quite like Shino either. He stepped back away from the other, stealing one last kiss before the Aburame finished buttoning up his black shirt, which hid his mouth from view, and pulled up the green hood of his jacket. His glasses were already firmly in place making him very much fit the guidelines of Aburame public wear.

The two couple to the front door together and Shikamaru watched as his boyfriend of too long to remember disappeared among the rooftops towards the Hokage building where he was going to meet up with his team. However, before he was completely out of sight, Shikamaru called, "Get home early!"

Shino looked back, pausing as he touched down on one of the roofs, but gave a silent answer that would have been easier to read if he were close. The only expression on Shikamaru's face was a safe enough smile that turned into something a _little_ more promiscuous after he turned away.


End file.
